Young Love
by NakrellTakima
Summary: All you need is love… but when the heart has been broken several times before, how can you prepare it for a new love? AU, Shadow X Espio
1. Chapter 1: New Beginning

***Note: Okay! I will try something a bit different (AU), hope everything goes as planned.**

**Chapter 1—Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: New Beginning**

Slap!

The fuchsia chameleon hit the floor as the pain seeded into him.

He brought his hand up to his face, he felt a light sting as his fingers touched the small wound on his right cheek. He looked up at his attacker and current lover.

Espio could see fury in his eyes, they intimidated him; he was afraid. He began to scoot back as he saw the crocodile approach him. He bumped into the door, his eyes began to water as he felt the crocodile's hand on his neck, pulling him up.

"What did you say?" the Crocodile asked.

"I… I said we're through, Vector!"

Vector tightened his grip and threw Espio across the room, making him hit the dresser, "Is that so?"

The Chameleon swallowed the pain as he for on his feet, he looked at Vector and gave him a nod.

Vector let out a sigh and reached into his pocket, "I don't think so, Es."

He pulled out a small pocket knife.

Espio began to tremble noticeably.

"The only way you'll leave me, is dead!"

Espio dodged the first attack, as he noticed the knife was stuck on the dresser, he ran out of the room as fast as he could. Hoping Vector wouldn't catch up to him so quickly.

"ESPIO!"

The Chameleon looked over his shoulder and caught a glance of the Crocodile; who was now chasing him, knife in hand. He picked up speed and ran towards the main door. He reached the door knob but it wouldn't turn. He began to grow desperate, he continued to struggle to get it open, _'Please… please… please! Please open….'_

Tears began to run down his face as he heard the Crocodile getting closer.

The door finally opened and Espio ran out.

Vector stopped as he reached the door, he looked around but didn't see Espio anywhere. He cursed under his breath before slamming the door shut again.

Hiding behind a telephone booth, Espio made himself visible and let out a sigh of relief. He stared at the apartment for a few minutes more, fearing that Vector would come out any minute and find him… he lightly shook his head and went invisible again, and ran towards a friend's house.

XXXX

_*Other side of the city*_

_*Knock, Knock*_

Dragging his feet through the carpet, Jet the Hawk walked towards the door letting out a yawn every time he could. As he got closer to the door the knocks became louder and constant.

"I'm coming! Calm down!"

The knocks continued.

Jet let out a groan and opened the door, "Yes?"

He saw no one.

He looked around, "Hello?"

Espio made himself visible to the Hawk.

The Hawk's eyes widen, "Es! Come inside…"

Once Espio was inside the apartment Jet looked outside cautiously before closing the door and locking it. He turned on the lights, his heart broke and his anger rose as he saw the bruised body of his friend.

"Es… what happened?"

Espio let his body fall to the couch, unable to stand the pain any longer, "Vector…"

"That bastard hit you again?! Espio… you have to call the police…"

"And tell them what? That I'm suffering physical abuse from my partner—ex partner who is also a guy?"

"Vector lied to you! They will help you out—wait! Did you say 'ex-partner'?"

The Chameleon nodded.

Jet let out a sigh and sat beside him, "I'm glad you left him… I mean, after all the beating and the bruises he left you…"

"These are from today…"

"What?"

"He tried to kill me… if I hadn't run off…"

Jet shut his eyes in anger and clutched his fists, "Where's Charmy?"

"In a Boarding School overseas… I didn't want Vector to harm him…"

"Good… Es, you have to move away…"

Espio looked at his friend, "Why?"

"Es, if Vector finds you, you know what he's capable of…"

"I know… but to transfer I have to return to the school and I could…"

The Hawk shook his head, "I didn't say transfer, I said move… don't let them know anything. You have to disappear."

"Where would I go?"

Jet gave him a reassuring smile, "I'm moving to Wave's place in Westopolis and will attend Mobian High… you could live with us."

"I don't want to cause trouble…"

"Psshh… you're no trouble… as long as you cook us something good."

They shared a laugh.

"Thanks, Jet…"

"Let me go get the first aid kit and patch you up."

Jet rose from the couch and walked towards the bathroom. As he searched for the first aid kit, he looked at Espio through the mirror reflection. He couldn't believe Espio had endured this for three years, and all because of a lie Vector had told him.

He took the first aid kit and returned to the living room.

Once he sat down, Espio took the aid kit from him, "I'll do it myself…"

"Okay. You hungry?"

Espio nodded.

Jet looked up, "Okay, I can cook ramen noodles… mac and cheese, hot dogs… ramen noodles..."

The Chameleon chuckled, "Ramen noodles sound good."

Jet rose again, "All right then! You wait here."

Espio opened the first aid kit as Jet walked towards the kitchen. He opened an antibiotics cream medicine and applied it to the small wound on his cheek. It burned a little but it wasn't long before that burning sensation turned to relief. He then took a bandage and carefully placed it over the wound.

He closed the box and then stared off into space.

As he thought about what he had been through for the past three years of his life, couldn't believe he had waited so long… he then looked at his arms and legs. They were full of small bruises and scars, each of them bringing back a painful memory.

The Chameleon felt pool of tears running down his face.

He remembered the look on Charmy's face when he had sent him off to that Boarding School… the Honey Bee had been devastated; thinking Espio didn't love him anymore.

It wasn't until Charmy boarded the plane that he noticed the bruises on his brother's body, it was then when he realized the pain his brother had been enduring and that sending him off was the only way he could protect him.

"Espio?"

The Chameleon wiped this tears and looked at the Hawk who had two bowls of ramen noodles in his hands. "I… I'm sorry…"

Jet placed the bowls on the center table in front of them, "Don't be… it's going to be okay."

Espio gave him a nod.

Jet then eyed the Chameleon's back, "Son of a—Es, what happened to your back?!"

Espio looked away.

"Did he hit you with a bat?!"

"No, he… he threw me against the dresser…"

The Hawk's eyes grew with fury, his body began to shake in anger but he swallowed it; knowing that angered outburst frightened the chameleon; who was more than scarred by them… he let out s growl and took the first aid kit, "Turn around, I'm going to patch your back."

"It's not necessary…"

"Espio, you have a scratch the length of a ruler on your back! Don't tell me it isn't necessary."

Espio didn't even bother to argue back, he just gave him a light nod turned around.

Jet then gently applied medicine on the Chameleon's back, feeling him flinch as he applied it. Once he was done, Jet took three patches and placed them over Espio's wound.

"Lift your arms…"

Espio did, shutting his eyes in pain as he did so.

The Hawk then took a bandage and wrapped it, covering the wound in the back and a few scars in the front. Once he was done, Jet closed the first aid kit and placed it on the table.

The Chameleon returned to his original position, "Thanks."

Jet gave him a nod, "Well, let's eat or it'll get cold."

They took the bowls and began to eat.

After a while Jet took his cell phone out dialed a number.

It rang for a while.

_"Hi, Jet."_

"Hey, babe…"

The swallow took a moment, _"Is everything okay?"_

"Wave, I'm bringing Es with me."

_"Oh god… is he okay?"_

"Yeah, it's finally over."

He heard a relief sigh at the other side of the phone, _"Thank god… okay, I'll have the guest room ready. When are you guys coming?"_

Jet looked over at Espio, "Es?"

Espio slurped the noodles he had in his mouth, "As soon as possible…"

He gave him a nod, "We'll arrive in the morning."

_"That's fine with me. I'll see you guys in a few hours."_

They hung up.

The Chameleon gave him an odd look, "Now?"

"Yes. Let me just get my bag ready and we'll go to the train station."

"Okay."

Jet rose from the couch and walked towards his bedroom.

Espio rose from the couch, took the bowls and walked towards the kitchen. He placed the bowls on the sink and turned the water on. As he washed the bowls he stared out the kitchen window into the streets, he let a long sigh escape his mouth… this would be the last night he'd spend here.

Jet soon walked into the kitchen, "You ready?"

Espio looked at him, "Yeah…"

"All right, let's go…"

****Okay! That tis the end of chapter one… I hope you guys enjoyed it, and if not I would appreciate if you didn't leave any nasty comments… well, thanks for reading!****


	2. Chapter 2: Haven

****Note: I'm glad you guys liked the previous chapter! I hope you enjoy this one as well!**

**Chapter 2—Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Haven **

"Es, wake up…"

The fuchsia chameleon slowly opened his eyes as he heard the voice of the Hawk. He lifted his head from the Hawk's shoulder and let out a soft yawn, "Are we here?"

"Yup… welcome to Westopolis…"

Espio turned his head and looked out the window of the train, his heart began to race… a mixed emotion of fear and anxiety ran through him. This was a new place for him, but as long as he was away from Vector, everything was going to be okay.

"Do you know anyone here, besides Wave?"

Jet nodded, "Yeah, I have a few friends."

"Who?"

"Well, there's Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, Tails… they're really cool. I bet you'll like them."

Espio began to rub his palms, "Um… will they have a problem if they learn I'm… I'm gay?"

"Pshh… of course not! Sonic and Shadow are actually dating."

"Really?"

"Yeah… don't worry… they're very open minded."

The Chameleon let a smile appear on his face, "Okay…"

XXXX

_*Wave's Apartment*_

The Swallow walked towards the kitchen as the oven timer went off, telling her the pound bread was ready. She put her oven mittens on and took out the pound bread and placed it on the kitchen counter to cool off. She let out a long sigh as she wiped her forehead. She then looked at the clock which read 10:30 am… _'They should be here by now…'_

_*Ding, Dong*_

There they were.

She took off her mittens and placed them on the kitchen table as she walked towards the front door. Wave opened the door, her face light up as she saw the Hawk, "You're late."

Jet shrugged, "I like the suspense."

Wave gave him a cocky smile, "Did you lay an egg again?"

The Hawk blushed, "W-Wave!"

Wave laughed, "Well don't just stand there, come inside."

Jet looked over his shoulder, "Come on, Es."

As the two of them walked inside, Wave couldn't help but notice the bandages on Espio's back. She closed the door, doing her best not to stare at the bruised chameleon.

Espio gave her a smile, "It's okay, Wave… I know it's inevitable not to notice."

Wave gave him a concerned look, "I'm sorry."

Jet set his bag down, "So, when do we have to go register?"

"Today if you guys want."

The Chameleon rubbed his arm, "Uh… d-do I have to go…"

Wave smiled, "We can do this online or by phone."

"Great! So Wave, did you cook anything? I'm starving!"

The Swallow gave the Hawk an annoyed smile, "Go buy yourself something."

Jet grinned, "Aw, come on, babe… don't be like that."

"You just got here and now I'm thinking about letting you sleep outside."

"Oh come on… don't do that to us—"

Wave grinned, "No, no… Espio can sleep here… you can sleep in the dog house."

Jet pouted, "Geez… how cruel…"

Espio did his best not to laugh at the two love birds, he then cleared his throat, "Um… where's my room?"

Wave looked at him, "Come, I'll show you."

The Chameleon followed her upstairs into a room next to the bathroom. She opened the door and walked inside the peach colored room, "I hope you don't mind the color."

Espio walked passed her as he observed the room, he then looked back at her, "Its fine."

"Great! So… rest if you wish and I'll call you when lunch is ready."

Espio just gave her a small nod.

The Swallow nodded back and left the room, closing the door behind her.

The fuchsia chameleon walked over to the door and locked it. He then remained frozen as he stared at his fingers that had locked the door… Vector wasn't here…. He didn't need to lock it….

He felt a knot in his throat.

He needed to cry… he didn't want them to see him like this.

XXXX

Downstairs, Jet sat down on the couch, letting his body welcome the soft touch of the cushions. He let his head rest back, smiling as he saw the Swallow's face, "Hey lovely."

Wave walked around the couch and sat on the Hawk's laps, "What's wrong?"

Jet scratched his head, "Babe, will you bail me out if I ever needed it?"

"Jet, don't torture yourself…"

"I know… but… damn, I hate that bastard!"

"I know you do…"

The Hawk looked upstairs, "Is he okay?"

"I guess so… but what's with all the bandages on his body?"

Jet let out an aggravated sigh before holding his forehead, "Vector almost killed him."

"What?!"

"He threw him against a dresser! I-If Es hadn't left that house…. I-I don't even want to think about it…"

Wave gave him a light kiss on the cheek, "But he escape… he's with us now. Away from that monster…"

The Hawk nodded.

"What about Charmy? Where is he?"

"Es sent him overseas…"

"Good…"

Jet hugged the Swallow, "Where's Storm?"

Wave chuckled, "I haven't seen my brother in months… he calls every now and then but never reveals where he is."

"He's probably hiding from his nagging little sister."

"Hey!"

Wave rested her head on Jet's chest, "Want to go ahead and register both you and Espio?"

"Yeah."

The Swallow released herself from the embrace and walked over to the kitchen. After a few seconds she returned with a laptop in hand and handed it to Jet.

Jet took the laptop and entered to the school's website. He began to read over it, "Ugh… we're going to have to go in person."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

Jet closed the laptop, "Es doesn't want to show his bruises…. How are we supposed to hide that?"

The Swallow thought for a minute, "We can invent a car accident?"

The Hawk remained silent. It was a good idea… that could explain the bandages and scars… but, would Espio be okay with it?

He let out a sigh, "We're gonna have to wait until Es is a little better… you know, so he can think about the idea."

"I know…"

"So, how's the gang?"

"They're okay. Sonic is actually a bit better now."

Jet rose an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Well, he broke up with Shadow a month ago."

"Wow, really? How come?"

Wave shrugged, "From what Rouge told me, blue boy wasn't exactly sure about his actual feelings for Shadow…"

"So, he broke up with him… after four years of dating him because just now he realized he wasn't sure?!"

"I know, it's silly…"

"No, it's stupid… I mean, when you're dating someone you should be sure about your feelings within the month…"

The Swallow nodded, "True…"

"So, how's red-stripes doing?"

"Oh, you know Shadow…. He's very secretive. Truth be told, I think he's a little depressed…"

"Can you blame him?"

Wave sat beside him, "Not really…"

"Changing the topic… where will I be staying?"

"I told you. You're sleeping in the dog house."

Jet pouted, "Oh come on… you were serious?"

XXXX

_*Later—2:30pm*_

Jet walked over to Espio's room, he knocked, "Es, food's ready."

"I'll be down in a few…"

"Just don't take too long…"

Espio opened the door slowly as he heard Jet walk down the stairs. He closed the door again and took in deep breaths. Once he was ready, he opened the door and walked down the stairs.

It wasn't long before he reached the kitchen and sat down at the table. He looked at the plate before him, he then looked at Wave, ".…"

"I hope you enjoy Miso Soup…"

"Thanks, Wave…"

The Swallow just smiled at him and began to eat. Espio then looked over to Jet, "Something wrong?"

Jet let out a sigh, "Es, don't get a girlfriend."

The Chameleon chuckled, "Girls aren't my type…"

"Good…"

"What happened now?"

"Well, it seems that I'll be sleeping in the dog house…"

Espio laughed, "She was serious?"

Wave gave him a grin, "Yup."

"How cruel…"

Jet crossed his arms, "That's exactly what I said!"

Wave laughed, "Anyway… Espio, you and Jet have to go to the school to register."

Espio set his spoon down, "Must we?"

The Swallow nodded.

Jet leaned forward, "We were discussing it… and we could say you were in a car accident…"

"A car accident?"

"I mean… if they ask about your bruises and scars…"

The Chameleon remained silent and looked down at his bowl of soup. He let out a sigh and looked back at them, "Okay…"

The Hawk nodded, "Well… we'll go register and then we'll meet up with the gang so you can meet them."

"Uh… I-I'll pass…"

"Oh come on, Es…"

Espio gave him a smile, "Not now, Jet… I'll meet them later…"

Jet pouted, "Hm… okay, fine. I just didn't want you to be socially awkward and all…"

"I'll be okay."

Wave set her spoon down, "I'm sorry, Es… but Jet is right. You should meet them outside of the school walls..."

"Could I meet them when I'm… you know, not covered in bruises?"

The birds looked at each other, Wave let out a defeated sigh, "Fine…"

Jet began to eat, "You know…" he swallowed, "you could find a new love interest."

Espio shook his head, "I rather not… plus, I doubt it."

Wave smirked, "I wouldn't count on it, Es… you're not bad looking."

The Chameleon blushed, "Uh… thanks…"

Once they finished eating, Wave took the plates from them and placed them in the sink. She then began to wash them as Jet and Espio carried out a conversation.

"Come on, Es…"

"No… not now…"

The Hawk gave him a pitiful look, "Es, everything will be okay. I promise…"

"….."

"What's bothering you?"

Espio looked down at his hands, "What if… what if he finds me?"

Jet sat back, "Well, I'm certainly not going to let him hurt you if he does."

"I don't want him to hurt you guys…"

Wave turned around and gave him a surprised look, "You act like if you didn't know us…"

"But even if you…"

"Enough, Es… he won't hurt you again. That's a promise."

Jet nodded, "Stop thinking about him… or you won't be able to live on."

"…. You're right…"

Wave clapped her hands together, "Right! So let's go register you two."

Jet grinned, "Sounds good."

XXXX

_*Mobian High—3:40pm*_

"Of course, we'll be more than glad to have you both at our fine institution."

Jet let out a sigh, "Thank you, Mr—"

"Professor… if you don't mind."

"Right, Professor Robotnik."

The human gave him a light nod and looked over at the Chameleon who was sitting next to the Hawk named Jet. "I don't believe I caught your name."

The Chameleon flinched, "Uh… I… I'm Espio, sir…"

"Espio, mind telling me what caused those bruises?"

Espio could feel his heart beat accelerate, "I… I was in a car accident a few days ago."

The Professor leaned back, "I see… but you're doing much better?"

"I am."

"Good, good… well, it seems you two have arrived at a great time. The holidays are over and classes will resume tomorrow at 8am. Don't be late on your first day."

Espio nodded, "We won't."

The Professor nodded, "Good. You may leave."

The two students rose from their chairs, said good-bye and left the office.

Outside, Wave was resting against the wall waiting for the two of them to come out. As they did so she felt as if something had gone wrong. She approached them, "What happened?"

Jet rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, the Professor didn't like Espio's face so he was about to kick us out, but luckily my good looks saved us both."

Espio rolled his eyes, "Yeah… we're in."

Wave giggled, "Great! Now, let's go shopping…"

"Why?"

The Swallow gave him an evil grin, "Didn't I tell you? Mobian High now has a policy of uniforms."

The Hawk's eye twitched, "What?"

"Relax, it's simple. Freshman have to wear they gray uniform, Juniors wear the navy blue uniform, and Seniors wear the black uniform."

Espio crossed his arms, "What about you girls?"

"The same colors… only we wear the sailor girls uniform."

Jet chuckled, "You mean the ones with the knee high skirt?"

"That one... something wrong?"

"I dunno… I think I'm liking this school already."

Wave gave him a murderous look, "Follow any skirt you pervert, and you will sleep in the cat's house."

Jet grinned, "There's not a cat house."

"Exactly. Which means if you don't behave you'll be sleeping on the streets."

"Aw, come on, babe… you know I'm joking…"

Wave crossed her arms, "Yeah, yeah… now let's go before they close the stores."

Jet let out a sigh, "Fine… come on, Es."

"Right…"

****Yay! Finally… sorry it took a while but I've been busy. So I do hope you guys enjoyed the chapter if you didn't I apologize… but I do hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**

**I'm out! PEACE!****


End file.
